


Soothing Troubled Waters

by BelleoftheBookstore



Series: She Who Need Not Be Named (LGBTQ Harry Potter Fics and Essays) [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Book 4: Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire, Brotherly Love, Canon Compliant, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Harry Potter is a Good Friend, Hurt Ron Weasley, Ron Weasley-centric, Triwizard Tournament
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 13:54:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28619124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BelleoftheBookstore/pseuds/BelleoftheBookstore
Summary: Ron was scared for Harry when his name got pulled out of the goblet of fire, not just jealous. Harry was like another brother to him and his blasé approach to his own mortality was starting to get on Ron’s nerves.Starts as a inner monologue fic with a lot of time skips and ends with a heart to heart moment.
Relationships: Harry Potter & Ron Weasley
Series: She Who Need Not Be Named (LGBTQ Harry Potter Fics and Essays) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2097096
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19





	Soothing Troubled Waters

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was inspired by Kaloe_Vera’s idea on tiktok. Please check her out, she is a really cool cosplayer and actress. I own nothing. Apologies if this is slightly out of character. I've had writer's block for months and only recently started rereading the series for the sake of nostalgia.

“It’s okay, you know. You can tell me the truth.”   
Ron could understand that Harry might not want Hermione or even Dumbledore to know that he was entering the dangerous Triwizard Tournament underage, despite all of the protective measures on the goblet preventing such a thing. However, he was Harry’s best friend. If there was anyone he should confide in, it should be Ron. Right?   
Maybe not. Maybe Ron wasn’t special enough for Harry to involve in his little vanity project. Wouldn’t be the first time that Ron, sixth child of Molly and Arthur Weasley, least impressive of the lot, wasn’t enough…  
It had to be a vanity project. The alternative was equally ridiculous and much more frightening to consider. 

-Time Skip brought to you by Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans-  
Potter Stinks!!!  
Ron felt a small tinge of guilt when he first saw the badge. However, he didn’t blame the Hufflepuffs for turning against Harry. The yellow house rarely got any attention and one of the few times they did, Harry Potter of all people overshadowed their role model in the spotlight. He thought about giving in to Hermione’s advice and apologizing to Harry for blowing him off for almost a month now.   
But when he saw Rita Skeeter talking to him, probably on their way to yet another photo call (or whatever they’re called), his anger boiled over again. And he walked the other direction, wondering why someone who already had enough fame for a lifetime thought he deserved more… 

-Time Skip brought to you by the Holyhead Harpies-  
“Harry… whoever put your name in that goblet- I- I reckon they’re trying to do you in.”   
Ron felt sick to his stomach. Someone was trying to kill his best friend for like the third time in four years. Dumbledore wasn’t kidding when he said that no student under 17 would know advanced enough magic to survive. He could tell with the persistence that the Bulgarian Horntail tried to catch Harry.  
He was met with sarcasm on Harry’s part and Ron’s stomach sunk. This was all he deserved from his best friend…  
The sounds of Hermione crying interrupted Ron’s failed attempts at apologies and Harry’s bitter remarks.   
“You two are so stupid!” She shouted. But then she proceeded to stamp her foot and give them both a hug before running away crying.   
It was then that the duo both realized that they would never understand how the female brain worked. They could barely understand their own. 

-The last and longest time skip brought to you by The Weird Sisters-   
“I’m really the most important thing to you, mate?”   
Ron couldn’t believe that he just said that out loud. The post-second-task party in the Gryffindor common room ended about an hour ago and they were both watching the fireplace, wondering when Sirius would return.   
“Um, yeah?” Harry sounded surprised that Ron even asked. “I mean it’s not like I have a ton of family besides the Dursley’s and Hermione’s great but…”   
“But why me?” Ron continued, too anxious to stop. “You care about Hermione and Cho too. Maybe it was by default. The other champions already cared about the more important people…”  
“More important?!” Harry said incredulously. Then, realizing how late it was, continued in a quieter voice. “You’re like my brother, mate. There have been times where you were one of the few people who didn’t despise me or think I was mad.”  
“Yeah, but anyone could have done that if they weren’t too busy being such prats…”  
Ron had stopped looking Harry in the eye and Harry was starting to realize something.  
“Not just anyone could have done that. You are one of the most loyal people I know. And I understand that you may not see that because you have six brothers or feel inadequate or something. But I think only a month of jealousy in four years is pretty good.”   
Ron chuckled and then hugged Harry. They both still had the blankets from Madam Pomfrey wrapped on their shoulders.   
When they broke apart, Ron tried to subtly dry his eyes.  
“I think I’m gonna go to bed mate. I think being underwater started to give me a headache.”   
“Feel better mate.” Harry responded warmly. “Good night. I think I’ll turn in too after I finish my drink.” He held up the Pepperup potion that the school nurse had also given those who had been in the lake for the second task.   
As he finished the pepperminty tonic, he began to wonder if Sirius and Remus or the other Marauders had moments like this in this very common room. Hogwarts seemed to be a place that changed very little over time, save the moving staircases. But the people changed immensely in their time living there.

**Author's Note:**

> There's more where that came from. I think I'm going to write more LGBTQ friendly Potter fanfiction if enough people like the idea. (I subtlety hinted to Wolfstar at the end.) Until then, please take care of yourselves guys, especially if you are in the states like me. 
> 
> We all have light and dark inside of us. But it's our choices that matter. -Sirius Black


End file.
